


Final Moments

by By_the_Void



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Symbolism, brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam share their final moments together. (NOT WINCEST)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Moments

The Winchester brothers lay side by side, the chill of the cement floor seeping into their bones, the only source of warmth was the blood that was pooling rapidly around them. They stared at each other, faces paling and the light in their eyes fading.

Cold fingers brushed lightly, barely touching at all. Beneath their hands, their blood pooled, mixing and mingling, almost like a visual representation of their bond. A representation of the day Sam came into Dean's life, and once they were together, it was impossible to separate them.

Dean, with a grunt of pained effort, pushed himself up onto his elbow. He pressed his hand against his wound, putting as much pressure on it as he could manage. He stared down at his baby brother, and they locked eyes.

"Jerk." Sam's voice was quiet and hoarse, but Dean heard him clearly. His response was almost instantaneous.

"Bitch." They both laughed, ignoring the pain it brought. Laughter started quiet, and only got quieter until it was just Dean's sad chuckles, which ceased seconds later. Still pushing hard on the bleeding wound, he leaned over his brothers lifeless body.

"Good night, Sammy." He removed his hand, using it to brush the hair away from Sam's forehead and placing a gentle kiss in the center of it. He used to say those very words to a baby Sam, every night at bed time.

Dean collapsed back, keeping his eyes on Sam even as he choked on his own blood. He was happy that he was able to let his brother die happy, die feeling loved, die without being alone for a single second. He was happy that the last thing his precious Sammy saw was his smiling face.

 

Sam sat on the hood of the Impala, staring up at the night sky expectantly. He didn't look away until he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He smiled wide, eyes alight with happiness.

"Heya, Dean." Both eyes turned toward the sky as the boom of fireworks echoed around them. Coloured sparks lit up the sky as a familiar song came on the radio, nothing more than background noise for the show in the sky.

Carry on my wayward son...

There'll be peace when you are done...

Lay your weary head to rest...

Don't you cry no more...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
